


Courting Gestures

by Duchesse



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Sidon has fallen in love with you and only desires a way to express that to you.[Prince Sidon x You].





	Courting Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> *DABS*

Mipha once exclaimed her love of Hylian courting gestures, often fixing her gaze elsewhere once under the inquisitive gaze of her younger brother. He observed how her eyelids fell heavy, her smile becoming but a taut, forced line. Soon enough, she had her back towards him, now fixated upon the vastness of the lake and the glittering jewels at its surface.

Her voice came moments later, mellifluous and calming, “Sidon, whomever your heart is drawn to, please give them a bouquet. It’s a beautiful gesture.”

Sidon turned his eyes up towards her and blinked.

He had found you seeking relief from the gaze of the sun beneath a gazebo, your leather boots strung carelessly across the bench as you let the graceful stream of water slither between your toes. Even though your face contorted in agitation, Sidon always thought you looked splendid, his heart clenching as though twisting into millions of knots.

It had taken him months to recognize how he felt about you, how he had immediately felt about you when you first appeared at the domain under Zelda’s orders. He coughed into a balled fist, forgetting to take a breath for too many moments, and he looked away from you, praying he hadn’t been seen staring.

You had done nothing to nurture his feelings except offer a kindness familiar to you and smile beautifully, he enjoyed the way your skin folded at the corners and your cheeks rose. Once, he had been so captivated, he accidentally grabbed your cheek and was received with a panicked punch.

Sidon recalled the time he had saved you from a bobklin ambush and the warmth of your hand met his ever so briefly yet firmly, assuring him that the moment ever existed. The delicate touch of your lips reminded him of the carp that raced the currents alongside him, the kiss tingled beneath his scales and sprawled like the limbs of a sea anemone.

He felt warm, such a strange thing.

“Dear sister,” he whispered into the veil of night, accompanied only by the monument and fiery dancing of the torches around him. “Is this the ‘love’ you spoke so tenderly of? I certainly hope that is the case…”

He remembered that night. There was a part of him that believed the blanket of stars in the sky shone for only him that night, perhaps to encourage him to accept his realization. Mipha’s monument stayed silent, yet there was some power in just seeing the crude sculpture of her lithe features.

From that moment thereafter, the shroud of doubt over his heart was gone.

He was in love with you.

“Oh, Sidon. Where did you come from?” you asked once he found the will to approach you, his left arm tucked behind his back as he took a seat near you. He had noticed your expression immediately eased into something more neutral, albeit tense.

“Ah! Haha, pardon me for just dropping in on you without warning, but I… had something important to speak to you about,” was his delayed reply, thwarted by your attentive look and mostly the cramping in his left arm. “Do you mind if I steal a few moments of your time?”

You slowly tilted your head at his question, eyebrows rising. “By all means, you can have as much of my time as you’d like. Um, because it’s the least I could do for you, anyway.”

Sidon wanted that precise moment to show you his gift, but he hesitated. Almost as though his arm were restrained by some mighty force, he merely sat there, body anchored like stone.  
The thought that crossed his mind was a lethal one: What if you didn’t feel the same?

What would he do then? He wasn’t afraid to purse your love for as long as needed, yet Mipha had once said that Hylians were rather finicky and reluctant when matters of the heart were involved. As much as he desired only for you to smile at him forever to want his love in return, there was no magic powerful enough to force you to, nor would he want that.

“Sidon, are…are you going to be sick or something? You’re looking sort of–”

“No, no, no! I’m sorry, my dear. I was just distracted for a moment,” Sidon adjusted his body on the bench, draping an arm over the back of it as he hiked a leg on the seat. “I’m rather embarrassed to admit this, but you’ve rendered me speechless.”

You instantly pursed your lips and gave him a suspicious once-over. “I, uh, thanks? That’s a compliment, right?”

“Indeed!” the laugh bubbled from his throat so naturally, he was remembering once again why he was so smitten with you. “You have to think! You’ve made a Prince, you’ve made /me/, speechless! That’s quite a feat, I’m impressed.”

You smiled coyly, lowering your gaze to your toes which you wiggled experimentally against the direction of the stream, unaware that Sidon had finally taken his chance and extended his arm, waiting for the moment that you noticed the gift.

When you did, your body nearly jolted off the bench, eyes darting frantically from the bouquet to the grin that stretched across his lips. You reacted phenomenally, just as he hoped that you would; surprise that gradually melted into confusion and finally into something soft.

“Is this supposed to be a bouquet?”

Sidon dared to scoot a little closer to you as you took it from him. It rattled as the seashells and clam shells shook against one another. The bouquet breathed with color, from the orange and teal branches of porous coral to the beige starfish adorned with white pearls, and the multitude of shells–horned, smooth, and a little bizarre–made up the majority of the bouquet.  


He would admit, the bouquet had been structured together a little haphazardly, despite the weeks of effort it took for him to put it together and search for the components. Still, he gave a delighted hum at the sight of you carefully rotating it to see the individual pieces whilst grazing your fingertips across it to welcome the unique textures.

“This is… interesting. There’s so much to look at,” you said absently, clearly absorbed by it. “Who did you make this for?”

Sidon gave another buoyant laugh, leaning forward to fiddle with one of the pieces of coral that hadn’t been placed quite right. “I thought it was obvious. It’s for you, of course!”

You whirled around, nearly hitting his arm as looked at him owlishly. He didn’t think that he would catch you off-guard so easily. Truthfully, it was enthralling, brimming him with satisfaction.

“Why… would you make me something like this? I don’t want to know how long you must have spent on this,” was your response. The bouquet continued to rattle melodically as you twisted it, your face took on a look of concern this time, almost as though you were on the verge of being caught red-handed for a crime.

“I believe that we’re all meant to meet someone who will hold our hearts until the end of our lifetime, and I’ve found that with you,” Sidon plucked the bouquet from your hands and clasped his larger ones over yours, “My feelings for you are beyond anything I’ve ever experienced. I love you but I must know, do you feel the same?”

When he was met with the sound of water amid the daily trivialities in the domain, he wasn’t sure whether to ask you again or simply to stay quiet. You gawked at him, lips parted as though you wanted to speak yet nothing swam from your throat.

“Do you feel the same?” he asked once again.

You nodded.

“Ah! You do?!”

Another nod.

“Truly?! I haven't been whisked off in a dream, have I?”

You hesitated at first, swaying your head from side-to-side before settling with a vigorous nod.

“This is marvelous!” Sidon hopped to his feet, reeling your considerably smaller form with him as he enveloped you in an embrace, raising you far enough off the ground that not even the tips of your toes could reach the stone below. It was then that he realized himself and gently lowered you down, quickly regaining his princely composure and squaring his shoulders.

“My apologies, I shouldn’t have acted in such a manner,” he said this even though it was a lie. “It’s rather unbecoming of me, but you’ve granted me so much happiness.”

You offered a reassuring smile and reached for the bouquet that had fallen to the ground. Several of the smaller shells were left abandoned, but you didn’t seem to think any different of it.  
“Do you want to take a walk with me?”

Sidon flashed his teeth and took one of your hands, giving a hearty jerk as he started pacing with your in tow behind him.

“Whoa, Sidon, what–”

“Before any walks, there’s something of greater importance that we must do first!”

“And that is?”

“Announce our love to my father, of course.”

“What? Oh, no. Sidon, wait! We don’t need to tell him just yet!”


End file.
